


Пять раз, когда Джим Кирк пытался заставить Спока проявить эмоции, и один, когда он этого не хотел

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И когда он оказывается прижат к пульту Чехова, обездвиженный и начинающий терять сознание, мир вокруг расплывается, и всё, что видит Джим - пылающие огнём непроницаемо тёмные глаза Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Джим Кирк пытался заставить Спока проявить эмоции, и один, когда он этого не хотел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Jim Kirk Tries to Emotionally Compromise Spock, and One Time He Doesn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127055) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

1.

\- Ты _никогда_ её не любил!  
У него перехватывает дыхание от стыда за свои слова, но он добился желаемого – Спок с криком бросается вперёд прежде, чем Джиму удаётся закончить фразу.  
Никогда ещё на него не накидывались с такой яростью, и это о многом говорит. Спок невероятно силён. И когда он оказывается прижат к пульту Чехова, обездвиженный и начинающий терять сознание, мир вокруг расплывается, и всё, что видит Джим - пылающие огнём непроницаемо тёмные глаза Спока.

2.

\- О господи, Спок, - стонет Боунс, привлекая внимание половины офицерской столовой, и отставляет мнимый синтеголь в сторону. - Это просто забавная шутка.  
\- У меня нет чувства юмора, - ровным тоном напоминает ему Спок.  
\- Ага, конечно.  
Спок приподнимает бровь. Откинувшись назад, Джим усмехается, зная, что это ещё больше разозлит Боунса. Заметив усмешку, МакКой грозит ему пальцем.  
\- Даже не начинай.  
\- Что не начинать? - с невинным видом интересуется Джим.  
\- То самое, - МакКой закатывает глаза и, встав из-за стола, уходит, что-то негромко бормоча под нос.  
\- Кажется, доктор МакКой вами недоволен, - говорит Спок, когда вышеупомянутый доктор уже не может их услышать. - Может, объясните мне?  
Джим качает головой.  
\- Сегодня годовщина его развода, - отвечает он. - Выспится, отдохнёт немного, и завтра вернётся к своему обычному состоянию.  
Кивнув, Спок поднимается с кресла.  
\- Мне тоже пора, капитан. Спокойной но...  
\- Не уходите, Спок, - прерывает его Джим. - Ночь только началась, - радостно улыбается он. - Мне тут шепнули на ушко, что вы где-то у себя прячете трёхмерные шахматы.  
\- Вы умеете в них играть? - в голосе Спока проскальзывает удивление.  
\- Нет, - ухмыляется Джим. - Но вы меня научите.  
Спок не улыбается, как люди, но в глазах вспыхивают огоньки, и черты лица немного смягчаются.  
\- С удовольствием, капитан.  
\- Я думал, что удовольствие - это эмоция, - с подозрением замечает Джим.  
\- Я просто использовал подходящую человеческую идиому, - отвечает Спок, но Джим успевает заметить, что он - всего лишь на секунду - слегка нахмурился, и кончики его ушей окрасились светло-зелёным.  
\- А, - они направляются в каюту Спока, и чрезвычайно довольный собой Джим улыбается по пути.

3.

Джим и Сулу несут Спока в лазарет, укладывают взмокшего от пота и бредящего вулканца на кровать. Боунс не без ехидства констатирует, что это обычная вулканская ветрянка, и Джим не может не признать – покрытый зелёными пятнами и бормочущий всякие глупости старпом выглядит весьма забавно. Но когда из-за получеловеческой физиологии Спока начинаются осложнения, Боунс уже не ухмыляется.  
Вдвоём они сидят около потерявшего сознание Спока, наблюдая за прыгающей на мониторе нитью его учащённого сердцебиения, и ждут, подействует ли импровизированное лечение МакКоя. В конечном счёте Боунс, похлопав капитана по плечу, советует ему немного передохнуть и уходит.  
Джим уже десять минут изучает приложения к отчёту из инженерной, когда Спок начинает шевелиться. Капитан подаётся вперёд, почти неосознанно накрыв своей рукой его ладонь. Почти.  
\- Эй, приятель, - Спок с трудом открывает глаза, - как себя чувствуешь?  
Спок пару раз моргает.  
\- Не очень хорошо, - хрипло отвечает он. - Где я?  
\- В лазарете, - удивившись подобному вопросу, отвечает Джим, но, взглянув на монитор, замечает, что у Спока всё ещё очень высокая температура. Даже для вулканца.  
\- Нужно позвать Боунса, сказать ему, что ты очнулся.  
Спок хватает его за руку.  
\- Не уходи, - он волнуется, его глаза лихорадочно блестят.  
\- Это довольно нелогично, не так ли, Спок? - говорит Джим, но остаётся на месте, сжимая в ответ запястье вулканца, и сладкое тепло заполняет его изнутри. Он думает, что пару минут Боунс может и подождать.

4.

Джим со стоном переворачивается. Липкий от разлитой выпивки пол усеян осколками стаканов. Сквозь гудение в ушах пробивается сочный звук удара, но, как ни странно, адресован он, видимо, не ему. Чьи-то сильные руки подхватывают его, ставят на ноги, и мир, описав круг, смыкается на стоящем перед ним научном работнике, которому Джим тут же улыбается – жалко и немного вымученно.  
\- Спок!  
\- Капитан, - ни единый мускул не дрогнул на его лице, но Джим думает, что, возможно, так и выглядит вулканец в гневе - ну, когда не доведён до состояния "придуши своего врага". Его колени почему-то выбирают именно этот момент, чтобы предательски подкоситься, и меньше, чем через секунду Спок подхватывает его под плечо, ведёт к выходу.  
\- Что с... - приступ тошноты мешает ему закончить.  
\- Ваши противники уже выведены из строя, - сообщает Спок.  
\- Я бы и сам справился, знаешь, - Джим никак не может решить, закрыть ему глаза или не отрываясь смотреть на ботинки Спока. - Неплохая разминка.  
\- Полагаю, доктор МакКой не согласится с этим.  
\- О нет, нет, нет, нет, - Джим пытается отпрянуть от него. - Я в увольнительной. Не хочу, чтобы меня отправляли к Боунсу.  
Спок тихо ворчит на его попытку к бегству и тянет обратно. Они уже вышли из бара, и только сейчас сквозь хмельной туман смущённый Джим замечает двух сопровождающих их офицеров охраны. От взгляда Спока его бросает в дрожь. Придерживая его одной рукой, Спок вызывает "Энтерпрайз" и отсылает охранников.  
Джим широко ухмыляется, чувствуя даже сквозь ткань, как горит кожа Спока.  
\- Ночь только началась, - говорит он.  
\- Как ваш старший помощник, - перебивает Спок, - полагаю, что должен сообщить вам – ваше поведение этим вечером было крайне безответственным, капитан.  
Капитан чувствует себя уязвлённым.  
\- Я же в увольнительной, - заявляет он, и спустя секунду сам удивляется, как по-дурацки это звучит. Наклонив голову, Спок пристально смотрит на него, и Джиму не по себе от этого взгляда. Спок всегда знает, как лучше, чёрт бы его побрал.  
\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, - с чувством произносит он, резко замолкает, когда Спок подносит ладонь к его лицу.  
Он заглядывает в карие глаза Спока, когда тот осторожно касается его нижней губы, рассматривает осевшую на кончиках пальцев кровь, и между высоких бровей вулканца ложится глубокая складка.  
\- Провоцировать нанесение себе физических травм нелогично, Джим, - говорит Спок.  
Боунсу или Ухуре Джим сказал бы "да всё как в старые добрые времена". Другим членам команды - с усмешкой заявил "вы ещё того парня не видели".  
Он не знает, что можно сказать Споку.

5.

\- Что вас тревожит, Спок?  
Они вместе обедают в пустой столовой. Его помощник вёл себя странно сегодня. Более странно, чем обычно, поправляет себя Джим. Очень уж он тихий. Может, Спок просто устал, но весьма маловероятно - учитывая, например, как долго вулканцы способны обходиться без сна.  
Спок заканчивает трапезу, аккуратно кладёт нож и вилку по обе стороны от тарелки.  
Готовится, мелькает у Джима мысль.  
\- Капитан, могу я задать вам нескромный вопрос?  
\- Я слушаю, - осторожно произносит Джим в ожидании очередной лекции о психологии полувулканцев.  
\- Вы нарочно провоцируете меня на проявление эмоций?  
Это сказано с такой лёгкостью, так по-споковски, что Джим на какую-то секунду теряет дар речи.  
\- Нет! - наконец восклицает он. - Спок, разумеется, нет!  
\- Вы оскорблены, - замечает Спок. - Интересно. Это вполне логичный вопрос. С того времени, как был уничтожен Вулкан и погибла моя мать, мне порой нелегко контролировать себя. И труднее всего мне это делать в вашем присутствии. Поэтому логично предположить, что вероятная причина этому – вы.  
Его речь кажется разумной, но Джим отмечает про себя, что дыхание Спока чуть ускоряется, а в глазах мелькает странное выражение. Джим почти не осознаёт, что он сам жаждал увидеть подобный взгляд.  
\- Что значит "логично предположить"? - сердито интересуется он. - На этом корабле четыреста человек, и все, кроме вас, испытывают полный спектр эмоций. Может, это просто начало, наконец, давить на вас, - он и сам понимает, что его реакция совершенно неуместна, как и то, что взгляд Спока ему не нравится. Но он не задумывается над этим.  
\- _Это_ весьма маловероятно, - отвечает Спок. - Вы особенно нелогичны и эмоциональны, даже по вашим собственным меркам, и именно с вами я обязан проводить большую часть вре...  
\- _Обязан?_ \- словно брошенный камень.  
\- Я делаю выводы, что вам доставляет удовольствие командовать мной, - его глаза вызывающе сверкают, и Джим никак не может оставить это без внимания.  
\- Вы не обязаны ничего делать, мистер Спок, кроме как выполнять мои распоряжения, что обычно занимает не так уж много времени, - он не понимает, почему говорит всё это, знает лишь, что не в силах остановиться.  
\- Прошу прощения, капитан, но дело не в этом, - опасные нотки проскальзывают в его голосе.  
\- Единственная причина, которой мы так много времени проводим вместе...  
\- Я просто исполняю свои обязанности старшего помощника, - повышает голос Спок, - поскольку вы, похоже, не всегда со всей ответственностью подходите к обязанностям капитана.  
\- ...тебе это _нравится_.  
Они вскакивают с мест, упираясь руками в стол.  
\- Дай себе волю, - нарушает звенящую тишину голос Джима. - Тебе нужны эмоции. Они тебе нравятся.  
Спок пристально смотрит на него и внезапно с легкостью отбрасывает стол. Джим дергается назад, когда руки вулканца смыкаются на его шее, и с каким-то странным удовлетворением думает, что вновь спровоцировал Спока на собственное удушение – прежде чем, прижатый спиной к перегородке, чувствует вкус поцелуя. Обжигающе горячего и до горечи сладкого.  
Секунду спустя руки Джима уже скользят по спине старшего офицера, пальцы сминают гладкую ткань униформы. Джим постанывает, углубляя поцелуй. На какое-то мгновение Спок отстраняется, и Джим внимательно смотрит на него, заглядывает в глаза – ярость пополам с желанием. Спок вновь начинает целовать его, прижимаясь к капитану всё крепче, и Джим ясно понимает две вещи: первая - он и вправду не контролирует себя сейчас, и вторая - именно этого он и хотел.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит Джим, отвернувшись. - Прекрати, Спок. Просто остановись.  
И Спок действительно останавливается. Медленно, постепенно, как будто ему стоит неимоверных усилий снова взять себя под контроль. Осторожные поцелуи – вниз по щеке к шее и чувствительной коже за ухом – почти невыносимы, и Джим закрывает глаза. Он физически не может сопротивляться куда более сильному вулканцу.  
В конце концов Спок замирает напротив него, прижавшись горячим лбом к плечу Джима.  
\- Мне жаль, - шепчет Джим ему на ухо, - мне очень жаль.  
Он не обнимает его, понимая, что Споку это совсем не нужно.

1.

То, что Спок начинает извиняться, вполне ожидаемо, и ещё больше усиливает чувство вины Джима. Скрестив ноги, Спок сидит на полу своей тускло освещённой лампой для медитаций каюте и старательно отводит от него глаза. В конечном счёте Джим не выдерживает и поднимает руку, прерывая его речь. Тот чуть насмешливо смотрит, как Джим опускается на колени между ним и лампой.  
\- Слушай, Спок, - говорит Джим. - Я один должен просить прощения. Я виноват, и пусть я не понимал, что именно делаю, мне не следовало так поступать.  
\- Капитан, - начинает было Спок, и, помолчав, исправляется. - Джим. Вероятно, нелогично каждому из нас брать вину только на себя. Если бы я недавно не понёс тяжёлую потерю, и если бы ты не привлекал меня физически...  
Джим удивлённо перебивает:  
\- Что? Минуточку, ты серьёзно?  
\- Вулканцы не лгут, - напоминает ему Спок, приподнимая бровь.  
\- А ещё они, чёрт возьми, не всегда говорят правду, - отвечает Джим, уставившись на лампу.  
\- Я встречался со Споком из будущего, когда мы были на Земле, - выждав пару секунд, заявляет вулканец.  
Джим переводит взгляд на него.  
\- Ха. Я думал, что замечу, если вселенная вдруг начнёт самоуничтожаться...  
\- Возможно, - Спок склоняет голову, будто признаваясь в обмане, на который пошёл другой он. - И он сказал мне, что нас свяжет дружба, которая определит всю нашу судьбу.  
Спок молчит, словно собираясь с силами.  
\- Я хочу этого, Джим, - говорит он наконец, и у капитана перехватывает дыхание. - Однако, как ты видишь, я ещё не вполне готов... к подобному. Мне нужно время - разобраться в себе, оправиться от событий последних месяцев. Ты... пробуждаешь во мне эмоции. Такова твоя природа, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты менялся ради меня, а просто понимал это и принимал меня таким, каков есть я.  
\- Я понимаю, - спокойно отвечает Джим, встретив - на сей раз не оценивающий - взгляд карих глаз. – И принимаю это.  
Помолчав секунду, добавляет:  
\- Спасибо.  
Спок кивает.  
\- Не хочешь присоединиться к моей медитации?  
Джим усмехается, но, увидев, что Спок приподнимает бровь, тут же серьёзнеет.  
\- Ох. Ты не шутил.  
На несколько секунд в воздухе повисает неловкость, но затем что-то меняется в лице Спока, и в его глазах мелькает неуловимая вулканская совершенно-не-улыбка.  
\- Спокойной ночи, капитан, - говорит Спок, и Джим, улыбаясь, похлопывает его по плечу, прежде чем подняться на ноги. 


End file.
